


Fingerless Gloves

by GhostlyOceans, orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Untouched, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, it's soft smut, no beta we die like l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyOceans/pseuds/GhostlyOceans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: George likes Dream's new fingerless gloves, to say the least.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 282





	Fingerless Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like nsfw dnf, why are you here? 
> 
> Anyways, if you're a fan, please enjoy :)

“I saw the screencap,” George said, sipping his coffee. Dream barely glanced at him, continuing to cook their breakfast. 

“What, from the Mr. Beast video?” he asks. George simply hummed, continuing to sip his drink. Dream looked up at George for a second longer now, analyzing his face. “What?” he chuckled. 

“I didn’t know you had fingerless gloves, Dream,” George said simply. 

“Oh, yeah!” Dream exclaimed, and flailed his hands eagerly. “Wait one sec, George,” he smiles and bolts out of the room. George chose to watch their breakfast halfheartedly, willing it to not burn. A second later, Dream ran back into the room, sliding on the tile with his socks. His hands were held in front of his face, donning his fingerless gloves. 

He was hiding a sly smirk behind them, which made George’s heart beat faster. Dream relaxed his pose, and took a step closer to George. “Aren’t they cool?” he asked, putting his hands out on the counter. George nodded slowly, before looking back up at Dream. 

A look of confusion flashed over Dream’s features, before his eyes widened suddenly. 

“ _ Oh _ ,” he said softly. George smiled in response. He placed his mug down on the counter, and leaned himself over the counter. He got terribly close to Dream’s ear, and relished in the way Dream’s hair stood on end. 

“Bedroom?” George inquired softly. Dream’s face went red, and he nodded profusely. 

George smiled and rushed around the counter, swiftly pecked Dream on the lips, and walked into their shared bedroom. He heard Dream come in behind him, and shut the door. George slipped his shirt off and threw it at Dream, who caught it easily. 

He tossed it to the side, and grabbed George’s hips, throwing him backwards onto the bed. George laughed, and took Dream’s face in his hands. 

“You are so fucking hot,” George smiled contently, his face feeling flush. His giggles were cut short by Dream’s mouth on his neck, nibbling at his soft skin. He gasped lightly, his eyes fluttering shut. 

Dream’s gloved hands traced themselves down George’s waist, toying with the waistband of his sweatpants. George let out a little whine, and lifted his hips slightly. Dream chuckled and leaned into George, pressing their lips together, effectively shutting him up. 

George’s chest felt warm, and Dream’s lips were so soft. He felt like everything was buzzing, electricity being generated between the two. 

“You’re beautiful,” Dream murmured against George, his hot breath speaking against George’s lips.

George’s only response was to kiss him harder, but he was met with empty air. He opened his eyes to see Dream hovering over him, gazing down at him. “Lift your hips,” he whispered, and George quickly complied. 

In one swift movement, George’s pants were torn off and discarded next to the bed. George let out a shuddering breath. He trailed his hands up Dream’s sides, and took his shirt off. Dream’’s torso was scarred from the various sports he had done in the past, and George found it unbelievably attractive. His fingers traced the various scars, making Dream shiver. 

At this point, there was an immense amount of heat blooming in George’s abdomen. Dream had noticed the evidence of this fact, and began to lightly touch the tent in George’s boxers while they made out. 

Steadily, Dream slipped his gloved hands under George’s waistband. “Is this okay?” he whispered, and George nodded, his eyebrows drawn together. After getting George’s approval, Dream pulled George’s boxers down, causing his dick to slap against his stomach. “Damn,” Dream chuckled breathily, which made George laugh as well. 

“You’re such an idiot,” George sighed, but Dream just smiled lightly. George reached down to lazily stroke his erection while Dream leaned over to the side table, pulling out a small bottle of lube. Dream soaked his gloves in lube, not wanting to hurt George in their fun. He needs to smack the bottom before getting any out. 

“We should get more,” Dream says, rubbing his hands together. George nods, his breath heavy. 

“We shou-  _ ah _ ,” George moans, still jacking himself off. 

Dream’s fingers wrapped around George’s dick, replacing George’s grasp, and began to stroke it slowly. 

“How is this?” Dream asked, and George just whined and pulled Dream’s mouth to meet his, instead moaning into the other’s mouth. Dream smiled against George’s mouth, before sliding his tongue across George’s bottom lip. Dream’s strokes were steady, yet slow, which was agonizing for George. 

He craved more friction, and bucked his hips up to get the most contact as possible. Dream picked up the pace, the lube-soaked fabric almost sending George over the edge. 

“I-I,” George stammered, and Dream slowed his pace immediately, but didn’t stop completely. George’s breath was shaky. “No,” he whined, “faster please.”

“Are you sure?” Dream asked, and George nodded desperately. Dream smirked and picked up the pace, making George moan a bit louder now. 

“I love you,” Dream muttered against George’s lips, which sent George over the edge. He orgasmed rapidly, a loud moan escaping his lips, pleasure blossoming throughout his body. His vision went white, and he came all over both their stomachs  _ and  _ Dream’s gloves. Dream, above him, moaned in synchrony, and their lips crashed together. His legs were shaking, his breath was unsteady, and his mind felt clouded by ecstasy. 

_ Holy shit. _

He relaxed into the bed, a second later his mind vaguely recognizing the warm towel being wiped over his stomach. When the towel came to his dick, he shivered at the overstimulation. A warm “sorry,” was heard, but George was off in another world. 

When he came back down to earth, he was met with Dream lying in bed next to him. He furrowed his brow, and turned to face him. 

“Hey, do you not want me to… take care of you?” He asked hesitantly, and Dream’s face went red. He put his hands over his face and muttered something, but George couldn’t make it out. 

“What?”

“I already came,” he laughed behind his hands, which made George giggle. 

“I didn’t even touch you,” George said, a smile tugging at his lips. Dream just shrugged, and pulled George to his bare chest. 

“You’re just that hot, I guess,” he said. George rolled his eyes, and brought his hands to Dream’s.

“Dream, take these off! They're all… lubey.”

“Oh, yeah,” Dream muttered, and took his arms out from around George’s torso, quickly taking the gloves off. He hugged George again, and sighed into his hair. 

“Next time, don’t finish without telling me,” George muttered, and Dream snickered. 

“Don’t moan so prettily then, George,” Dream smiled, making George smack him lightly. 

“I love you, and your dumb gloves, Dream,” George purrs, pressing himself into Dream’s chest. 

Dream chuckled lightly, before pulling George closer as well. “I love you, too, George.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this short little thing!! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> (this wasn't edited, please be nice to meeeeeee)


End file.
